Era un Riolu
by Muchos Pensamientos
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven Riolu que, a pesar de haber perdido la vida en un desafortunado ataque, misteriosamente a vuelto a la vida en el cuerpo de cierto pokemon inicial de tipo agua. Ahora junto con las intervenciones de ciertos pokemon deberá decidir que rumbo tomar y fortalecerse pese a las adversidades que se pronuncian en su camino ¿Lo logrará?
1. El comienzo del final

¿Por que pasó de esta manera?  
Es la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez ...  
No podía entender, el dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad, las lagrimas no paraban de caer, el miedo hacia que se revolviera con la esperanza de salir pero el dolor se lo impedía.  
Pero si hasta hace unas horas todo parecía tan ameno ...  
Todos los grupos se reunieron a los pies de la montaña para que cada familia recibiera una porción para la cena del jefe Lucario. Su madre estaba algo distraída hablando con otros sobre nuevos territorios de los cuales le comentó su amigo Gallade.  
En el camino de regreso su padre se reunió con ellos, le contó de como pelearon contra un grupo de Ursaring con el que se cruzaron. Como siempre le pareció gracioso que su padre se emocionara al hablar, él estaba ansioso por evolucionar y poder ir con él de recolección.  
En el camino saludó al Emboar que vive en una cueva mas abajo de las de su grupo, a pesar de ser intimidante es un tipo agradable e incluso ayuda al grupo de recolección a veces, cuando lo encontró estaba a punto de salir, al parecer tenía algo que hacer, se despidieron de él y volvieron al camino.  
Ese día los grupos de familia se reunieron en el centro de la cueva donde vivían, lo había olvidado, ya pasaron 30 días desde la última vez que lo hicieron, le encantaba estar rodeado de sus semejantes, lo hacía sentirse seguro.  
Se dispuso a comer algo, pero un escalofriante aullido lo detuvo.  
Eran ellos.  
En tan solo 2 minutos el hogar de los Lucario fue convertido en un campo de batalla.  
Los atacantes, un grupo de Zoroak con el que habían luchado en el pasado.  
No había espacio para débiles en la manada, incluso los Riolu peleaban contra el enemigo pues estos tampoco les mostrarían piedad solo por ser niños.  
Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y como era de esperarse los Lucario mostraron superioridad en el combate, pero algo cambió el curso de esta batalla.  
Fuego ... Fuego por donde veía, ¡Los Zororak estaban lanzando fuego desde sus bocas!  
Recordó a Emboar hacer lo mismo, incluso a veces pasaban Charizard volando en grupo que escupían fuego como si de respirar se tratase.  
¿Como se sentiría? ... Nada de lo que había vivido en su corta vida lo preparó para lo siguiente.  
¡El calor era insoportable! Pero si algo hizo que se desesperara más es el horrible grito de los Lucario al ser golpeados por las ardientes brasas.  
Vio a los suyos retorcerse en el suelo mientras gritaban a todo pulmón, incluso él estaba en la misma situación.  
Pero no sería suficiente, los Lucario son fuertes, no cederían un terreno tan seguro sin sacrificios.  
Solo 10 minutos pasaron y ya había visto a varios de los suyos fallecer a manos del enemigo.  
El fuego se expandía y los números seguían cayendo en ambos lados, pero el enemigo llamó por ayuda y como el demonio llamando a más de sus huestes aparecían más y más, esos horribles ojos azules que lo miraban parecían no acabarse. Los Lucario llamaron por ayuda pero no contaban con que sus amigos tenían que lidiar con la misma suerte ... Un ataque planeado.  
¿Cuantos Zoroark invadieron la montaña aquella noche?  
Miles, millones, no se detendría a pensar.  
Su padre llamo a retirada a los que quedaban pero fue demasiado tarde ... Su padre tuvo que ver como su hijo fue arrastrado de las piernas de vuelta a la cueva.  
No era tan débil al fuego pero igual dolía. No solo con fuego, arañazos, mordiscos, no podía hacer nada contra tantos.  
Golpeaba a tantos como podía pero uno de ellos tuvo una idea.  
Con la piedra mas filosa que encontró tomo el brazo del joven Riolu y le incrustó aquella piedra dejándolo suspendido en el aire contra la pared.  
Gritó del dolor hasta que se quedó sin aliento, dolía tanto que las lágrimas salieron salvajemente.  
Los Zororark no se detuvieron, continuaron mordiéndolo y lastimandolo.  
Aquel líquido rojo que a menudo veía en las heridas de su padre ahora salía sin ningun reparo de todas sus heridas, de pronto se sintió tan cansado que no pudo sentir que gritaba cuando su otro brazo sufrió el mismo destino, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.  
En algún momento vio como su padre peleaba hasta con uñas y dientes por salvar a su hijo, pero lo perdió de vista entre la multitud.  
20 minutos después se escuchó un aullido aun mas aterrador ... No era un Zoroak, era algo mas siniestro.  
Como si el demonio hubiera llamado a su mascota un Houndoom llegó a donde estaba y baño en flamas a un más intensas a su padre, lo identificó por sus gritos.  
Él corrió con el mismo destino.  
Entre la pérdida de sangre y las llamas el joven Riolu dejó de vivir en el momento en el que el Houndoom dirigió su mirada hacia a él, quizá burlándose de su padre por no poder proteger a su retoño o de el joven por lo que le hizo a su padre, quien sabe ... Ya no podía pensar. Todo era oscuro.  
No, no todo.  
Una luz en forma de grieta era todo lo que veía ... La grieta se hacía mas grande, ya podía ver el exterior.  
Había que salir ...  
Una nueva vida había empezado en ese momento.  
Dos Swampert lo miraban contentos, habían otros pokemon que lo miraban también.  
Efectivamente, se trataba de un ser completamente diferente cuyos recuerdos eran una hoja en blanco donde puedes escribir.  
Agitó su cola entusiasmado y feliz, se asombro cuando unos lampiños brazos lo separaron del suelo y observó un pokemon que nunca había visto antes, su cara era rara y era mas alto que él.  
"¡Te pondré Ajolote! Espero que tengas buenos IV's" No entendió nada de lo que dijo.  
Miró a los alrededores y observó a dos pokemon jugando inocentemente ... hasta que un horrible dolor de cabeza lo atacó.  
Uno era pequeño y tenía alas, parecía un hada. Color rosado y ojos grandes, cabeza de cebolla, por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza al verlo.  
Hasta que dirigió su vista al otro y el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo ... Pequeño, ojos azules, color oscuro con toques rojos ...  
Y lo recordó.  
¡Las memorias de la vida del joven Riolu fueron recobradas en un ser totalmente diferente!  
Lo recordó todo, sus padres, Emboar, la montaña, Zoroark ...  
Lloró como si estuviera experimentando todo de nuevo, gritó al ver a aquel Zorua como si del demonio se tratase ... Aunque para él lo era ya.  
Se liberó del agarre del extraño y corrió tan lejos como pudo, no miró a donde, solo corría.  
Tenía tanto miedo ... ¡No quería estar en ese lugar nunca más! ¡No con uno de esos cerca!  
Corrió hasta que tropezó y rodó colina abajo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por que salió de un huevo? ...  
¿Por que corría en cuatro patas? ... ¿Por que es azul?  
Se asomó a un charco y contempló la verdad ... Era un Mudkip.


	2. Fatiga

"¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué me sucedió?" Son algunas de las preguntas que se hacía mientras retrocedía con miedo.

No solo recordaba cada momento antes de su muerte, ahora también debía lidiar con este nuevo aspecto, no podía entender nada,

Sus compañeros fueron asesinados delante suyo, el solo sentir este nuevo cuerpo lo hacía preguntarse un sinfín de cosas, estaba perdido, solo y aterrado.

En el peor de los momentos un grupo de Swellow pasó volando rápidamente encima suyo, por alguna razón el aleteo de todas las aves lo ponía sumamente nervioso e incómodo. Atinó a correr nuevamente, por suerte encontró lo que parecía ser una abertura en la raíz de un enorme árbol, decidió refugiarse mientras tanto.

El grupo de Swellow pasó unos minutos después, para entonces comprendió que la cresta que tenía en la cabeza le daba una aguda percepción de los movimientos en el aire, tendría que lidiar con aquella molestia.

Cayó en cuenta de que estos eran los primeros minutos que podía reposar, estaba oculto debajo de aquella gran raíz así que se sentía un poco seguro, se concentró en su situación actual.

Estaba perdido, hambriento y exhausto, era normal, después de todo acababa de "volver a nacer".

Su hogar fue atacado y sus compañeros fallecieron antes de todo esto, le aterraba el solo recordar aquello, en todo caso debía volver ahí, su padre volvió para intentar salvarlo pero antes de eso llamaron a retirada, seguramente están reagrupándose para una revancha.

"Pero no me reconocerían" Pensó.

Ciertamente era un ser completamente diferente… Pero no tenía otra opción. Un bebé solo en la naturaleza terminaría muerto para mañana si no actuaba sobre seguro. Lo mejor era reunirse con ellos, aunque no lo reconozcan cuidaran de un indefenso neonato, incluso si no lo hacen podría primero convencer a Emboar. Bien, ahora debía ubicarse primero. Si subía a lo alto del árbol podría conocer su ubicación.

Se dio cuenta que al calmarse ya pudo armar un plan provisional, no era del todo seguro pero le alivió un poco poder pensar en algo, sus miedos disminuyeron un poco.

Su cresta volvió a percibir un perturbador sonido acercándose a su posición.

Uno, no. Dos Slaking venían corriendo salvajemente derribando los árboles que estaban en su camino, al igual que los demás seres ahí presentes corrió lejos de la destrucción que se avecinaba, pero era imposible. Los arboles eran arrojados con tanta fuerza que hacían que los otros se cayeran también, pronto el polvo se levantó y la visibilidad bajo considerablemente.

Como si estuviese destinado a sufrir, aquellos gritos de dolor que había escuchado hasta hace unas horas volvieron a reproducirse en el bosque en la voz de diferentes pokemon, estaban siendo atacados. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que él también.

Su cresta le advirtió de un ataque próximo, pero fue demasiado lento al actuar.

En un instante sintió dos pares de zarpas afiladas atacarle sin piedad, uno a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, lo mandaron a volar. No alcanzó a ver a los autores.

La cresta en su cabeza le permitía no solo escuchar los gritos de los demás siendo atacados, ahora también podía percibir cambios en el polvo, si prestaba la debida atención podría esquivarlos a tiempo.

"¡Una vez más izquierda y derecha!" Esta vez logró esquivarlos. Los atacantes no tenían pensado dejar a nadie ileso, fallaron el segundo pero acertarían cinco más para compensar.

Nuestro protagonista atinó a escalar el primer árbol que siguiera en pie para escapar de la cortina de polvo. Cuando logró tomar cierta altura, se percató que otros tuvieron la misma idea, mientras que abajo solo estaban los que no se dieron cuenta y eran atacados, arriba estaban tanto los atacantes como los que pensaron la misma forma de escapar de los ataques.

Logró identificar que había más Vigoroth y Zangoose que otras especies, ambas con un agudo sentido de visión, lo más probable es que ellos hayan sido los atacantes junto con los Slaking. Otro ataque planeado…

Pero no había tiempo de pararse a pensar, si quería permanecer con vida lo más sensato era escapar. Pero otra vez sintió un atacante acercándose, esta vez venía de arriba.

¡Vigoroth y Zangoose! Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar en una pelea contra ambos, tenía que huir.

Intentó saltar al siguiente árbol pero simplemente su nuevo cuerpo no le permitía saltar tanto, fue atacado mientras estaba en el aire y cayó, se sostuvo de una rama antes de volver a caer al campo de polvo.

Los dos atacantes se lanzaron hacia él una vez más, el joven solo podía saltar hacia las ramas más cercanas y avanzar lentamente hasta alejarse.

Agradeció a esta nueva cresta, gracias a ella pudo esquivar varios golpes, retiró sus anteriores adjetivos hacia ella.

Sin embargo era difícil ponerse a salvo, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba otros tuvieron la misma idea y el campo de batalla se extendía poco a poco. Contrario a lo que el joven pensaba la intensidad del ataque no se vio mitigada por el paso del tiempo ni por la expansión de los atacados.

Se detenía por momentos cuando sus fuerzas no le daban, comía algunas bayas que encontraba en el camino y seguía corriendo en dirección al mar. Gracias a su cresta también podía percibir la humedad del aire así que pensó que sería la mejor opción. El polvo ya se había disipado hace un tiempo así que pensó que sería mejor bajar y correr en tierra firme.

Distinguió que se había alejado de los demás y no sintió que nadie se acercara, seguía en el mismo bosque corriendo en dirección al mar pero notaba que el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más espeso, como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo y mantenga su vista en él.

Pero esto era imposible, su cresta no se percató de ningún cambio en el aire, lo más seguro es que sea su imaginación. Si, debía ser eso.

Él realmente se convenció de eso, no quería tener que lidiar con otro ataque así ya que se encontraba muy cansado. El día apenas había empezado y ya tuvo que correr por su vida durante varias horas, no podía esperar a encontrar a su padre o a cualquier conocido.

Aunque no se haya dado cuenta sus pensamientos se estaban consumiendo en escapar o encontrar a algún conocido, rechazaba esta situación y solo pensaba en huir. Debía admitir que correr en cuatro patas era mucho más rápido y la cresta de su cabeza lo ayudó mucho esta mañana pero… simplemente no podía terminar de aceptar todo esto. Sentía que consideraba todo esto como un error.

Su cresta le advirtió del movimiento de algo a su derecha pero estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para reaccionar correctamente.

Atinó a saltar a la izquierda logrando esquivar el ataque… pero no contó con que había un segundo atacante a su izquierda y recibió su ataque en toda su espalda. Cuando pudo voltearse a ver identificó a solo uno de ellos.

Uno era un Raticate pero el otro era un pokemon que no conocía, tenía una apariencia de ser bastante flexible… pero lo que lo descolocó más fue el hecho de que no percibió su presencia hasta el momento que sintió sus garras hacer contacto con su piel.

"¿Habían pokemon que podían hacer eso?" La respuesta a esta pregunta hizo que el miedo lo invadiera una vez más, si hay uno que no conocía lo más seguro es que pueden haber muchísimos más, cuando estaba vivo nunca salió de la montaña y solo conocía el mundo exterior por historias que le contaban los adultos…

Pero ese era otro tema ahora otra de sus preocupaciones más crecientes era la horrible presión que sentía en su espalda, ahora estaba seguro, alguien lo había estado siguiendo, alguien que no era ninguno de ellos dos ¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación? Ya estaba más cansado que antes y pelear no era una opción.

-Este es el bebé que mencionaron, dale el mensaje para poder irnos.-Dijo el Raticate de manera desinteresada.

-Pequeño, debes irte de este lugar lo más rápido posible, corres peligro.-El pokemon desconocido hablo sin dejar de mantener ese aire de superioridad.

Después de escucharlos hablar se dio cuenta de algo… ¡No ha hablado en todo el día! Parecía que realmente solo querían advertirle, lo mejor sería hacerles caso.

-Está bien... – Se sintió extraño al escuchar esta nueva voz suya pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, esta presión encima suyo comenzaba a concentrarse más.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y él hizo lo mismo, al voltear no notó nada fuera de lo normal, no había nadie detrás de él a pesar de que podría haber jurado que alguien le observaba.

En fin, debía correr, debía irse de ahí ya que corría peligro… Mientras que corría se dio cuenta de algo que le extraño.

Él ya estaba corriendo porque corría peligro, ¿Por qué le repetirían algo tan obvio?

Descubrió la respuesta demasiado tarde… ¡Una gigantesca mano lo apresó y lo elevó!

-Así que es este mocoso al que el gran Dunsparce quería ver, te lo digo desde ya niño, tienes suerte de ser tú.- Un gigantesco monstruo morado con una boca enorme le hablaba amenazantemente mientras caminaba.

¿Y ahora qué? Nuevamente es privado de su libertad ¿Acaso otra vez le esperará la muerte? ¿Quién es el gran Dunsparce?

-Señor Exploud, no debió molestarse, lo teníamos bajo control.

-Silencio soldado, el gran Dunsparce le entregará un recompensa al que le traiga a este mocoso vivo, obviamente me quiero llevar el crédito.- Exclamó como cualquier cosa.

¿No había nada que pueda hacer? Ahora otro extraño había aparecido y parecía que lo tendrían de prisionero, quizá lo sometan a tortura de nuevo… Se preguntó lo mismo otra vez.

¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a la vida para tener que sufrir otra vez?

Más que tristeza lo invadía el enojo hacia estos tipos que le buscaban por alguna razón. Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas para intentar salir, no quería estar ahí ¡No quería ir con ellos!

-¡Deja de moverte!-Lo anterior pareció un susurro en comparación con este grito.

Su cresta que le permitía percibir mejor los cambios en el aire le hizo oír aquel grito hasta al punto de casi dejarlo sordo, fue suficiente para que dejara de intentar escapar pero también para que lo último de su compostura fuera quebrado, derramando lágrimas por su situación.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿No entiendes tu posición? Eres nuestro prisionero ahora, cualquier cosa que hagas puede perjudicarte ahora, la recompensa del gran Dunsparce es jugosa pero nada que no pueda conseguir por mi cuenta y no tengo la paciencia necesaria para aguantarte de por sí…

Siguió hablando pero ya no le escuchaba.

Una y otra vez desde la noche en su pasada vida ha estado en peligro sin más que unos minutos para relajarse, sin mencionar por las horribles pérdidas por las que pasó simplemente ya no quería lidiar con eso. Ya no…

-Entonces no puedo ignorarte…-Una voz desde los árboles sorprendió a los cuatro presentes.


	3. Tipos normales

-Entonces no puedo ignorarte…-Una voz desde los árboles sorprendió a los cuatro presentes.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién anda ahí?- Exploud comenzaba a impacientarse, si desde ya no podía esperar 5 minutos sin criticar la lentitud de las cosas mucho menos para entregar al mocoso y conseguir esa dotación de comida para un mes.

-Detrás de ti.- Dijo el desconocido.

Obedientemente Exploud volteó solo para desear no hacerlo.

-¡Ingenuo!

En un instante el desconocido se mostró pateando a Exploud por detrás y derribándolo con cierta facilidad.

-Todavía no.

El joven vio al desconocido enfrentarse a los otros dos, le intrigaba quien era y porque apareció para ayudarlo pero por sobre todo su apariencia le pareció curiosa, no tenía manos pero en su lugar dos abanicos hechos de hojas con los que evadía a sus atacantes con suma facilidad, tenía una nariz muy larga y su rostro se veía enojado, sin mencionar su larga cabellera blanca.

Shiftry era el nombre del nuevo pokemon desconocido que conocía, había estado siguiendo al Mudkip que vio huir del campo de polvo hasta hace unas horas, cuando escuchó de los malditos normales que le habían puesto una recompensa a él también no pudo evitar seguirlo.

Estaba limitándose a esquivar los ataques de Raticate y Persian, mientras que pueda encontrar un momento para mandarlos a volar podría acabar más rápido con todo.

-¿En serio piensas mandarnos a volar así sin más? ¿No te parece muy cobarde eso?- Astuto como siempre, intentó persuadir a su rival para inutilizar su movimiento.

-Así que esto es lo que los humanos llaman "Mofa"… - Shiftry se dio cuenta que ya estaba bajo el efecto de dicho movimiento.

-¡No tienes tiempo de relajarte!- Raticate se envolvió a sí mismo en fuego y se lanzó girando hacia él.

-¡Rueda Fuego! ¡¿Raticate puede hacer eso?!

Shiftry fue impactado por la embestida en llamas de Raticate sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el fuego era un riesgo que pensó estaba fuera de las posibilidades pero al parecer no fue lo suficientemente precavido.

-¿Lo derrotaste? –Preguntó Persian.

Acto seguido vió a Raticate salir volando para chocar contra un árbol, cayendo derrotado. Se respondió a sí misma.

-Ustedes los normales son increíbles… Pueden aprender distintos movimientos de casi todos los otros tipos, pero no puedes superar la brecha de experiencia con algunos trucos bonitos… ¡Necesitan toda una vida antes de venir a retarme! …

Persian sabía identificar a un hablador y a alguien realmente experimentado, este Shiftry realmente lucía como un veterano que vive luchando. No había un solo escenario donde se vea derrotándolo.

… El hecho de que unos mocosos hayan pensado que podían derrotarme es una vergüenza para mí. Me llevaré a este niño y espero no tener que pasar por más problemas, ya he golpeado muchos hombres así que no veo razón por la que no pueda golpearla a usted señorita…

-Está bien, me iré.

Persian retrocedió unos pasos y se marchó… Shiftry desvió la mirada y cuando menos lo esperó cayó al suelo, su cuerpo no le respondía ¡Estaba perdiendo la conciencia!

-Como si fuera a hacer eso ¡No me subestimes viejo! –Persian sabía que en una pelea no podría ganar, pero una pelea no siempre se libra con puños, agradeció a sus padres por obligarla a recordar Hipnosis hasta ahora.

"Viejo" Fue la palabra que se quedó en la mente de Shiftry hasta caer dormido…

No desperdició tiempo y se lanzó al ataque para acabar con su oponente, le resultó muy gracioso. Un veterano en combates caería ante su movimiento que creía el más inútil ¡Cortefuria! Aunque se le hacía gracioso también se le hacía extraño, algo le decía que no acabaría así…

Dicho y hecho en el último segundo el ojo del viejo se abrió, la joven guerrera quedó sorprendida pero no vaciló, incluso aunque haya despertado sus garras ya estaban tan cerca que no había forma de escapar ¡Es su victoria!

-¡No me subestimes! –Dijo Shiftry a la par que con sus hojas endurecidas interceptó el ataque y sin muchos problemas ganó el choque de ataques y mandó a volar a su oponente.

¡Pero aún no!

"Ya fue herido por un ataque de fuego, el primer ataque cuenta así que si logró acertar Cortefuria solo una vez más lograré derrotarle, ¡Estando tan cerca no puedo rendirme! Exploud y Raticate están inconscientes, si le llevó el niño al Gran Dunsparce la recompensa y el reconocimiento serán para mí…" Para este punto no cedería un momento.

"Tiene la determinación y si sigue así, un futuro prometedor…" Shiftry sabía reconocer talento donde lo veía.

-Pero aún es muy pronto.

Persian usó Hipnosis una vez más confiando en que cualquier segundo que compre le puede dar la victoria.

-Es inútil, una vez que caigo en un truco no podrás volverme a atrapar así, mi habilidad es "Madrugar" y si estoy consciente de que intentaras dormirme puedo evitar quedarme dormido.

-Entonces, ¡Joya de Luz!

-Si te digo que es inútil es porque lo es niña…

Shiftry no hizo movimientos innecesarios, por la desesperación de la joven ninguno de sus ataques se dirigió hacia él.

Persian maldijo su falta de resistencia mental y se lanzó al ataque con ganas de acabar esto.

Una vez más el mayor usó Hoja Aguda y derribó a su atacante con un pequeño esfuerzo.

En un instante cambió de Hoja Aguda a Patada Baja sentenciando el combate.

"Maldición…" Pensó Persian antes de caer inconsciente.

-Esto tienes por decirle viejo a un viejo que sabe que es viejo… Pero bueno, es mejor que existan más niños así y no como… Bueno, mejor no hablar de eso.

Olvido de lo que hablaba y se concentró en su problema principal, se había alejado un poco de donde estaba el niño, debía ponerlo a resguardo antes de que caiga la noche y explicarle la situación.

-Ya no estoy para estos trotes…Creo que después de todo si estoy viejo…

Mientras que Shiftry se quejaba, en una montaña algo lejos de su bosque una secuencia de gritos hacía que todo quien pase por ahí no pueda evitar sentir sorpresa.

Una montaña que gozaba de abundante vegetación, se alzaba entre las demás contrastando con la poca o nula cantidad de plantas al punto de que visto desde arriba lucía como un punto verde entre una cadena montañosa.

-¡Charmander! –Gritaba una voz como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-Conocido. –Le respondía otra voz.

-¡Tepig!

-Ese es nuevo.

-¡Pikachu!

-Muy conocido.

-¡Clefairy!  
-Por poco muy conocido.

-¡Honedge!

-Otro nuevo.

-¡Croagunk!

-Nuevo también.

-¡Pawniard!

-¡Tres nuevos seguidos!

-¡Budew!

-¡Estas en racha!

-¡Ralts!

-Lo arruinaste… Conocido…

Cierto pokemon que se dirigía ahí realmente no quería llegar a esa recámara, pensaba que esos dos son unos raros que se las pasaban gritando sobre nombres de pokemon, pero la cena no se gana sin trabajar, solo dejaría las raciones de ambos y se iría a donde sea que no los escuche hablar.

-Buenas tardes, Gran Dunsparce, señor Lickitung. Aquí les traigo el almuerzo de hoy.

-Oh, muchas gracias Linoone. Gran Dunsparce, ya es hora de comer tómese un descanso.

-Oooh decir demasiados nombres me abre el apetito. Chico, ven y ponme las bayas en la boca ¿Quieres?

-Claro…

"El Gran Dunsparce. Un Dunsparce ridículamente grande que se la pasa gritándole nombres de pokemon, entre algunos hay desconocidos, a este Lickitung que vive con él. Vaya par de raros, pero aquí los tienes viviendo en la mejor montaña mientras en nuestro hogar tenemos suerte si comemos… ¡Oh es cierto! Tenemos suerte si volvemos con vida."

El joven Linoone pensaba en el anciano que se atoraba cada 2 minutos con odio y mucho asco.

-Gracias por el almuerzo Linoone, ¿Vendrás para la cena?

-Claro. –"Es mi trabajo, idiota".

-Has sido un buen chico Linoone, ¿Por qué no te llevas algo para la cena? Coge cuanto quieras.

-No, es necesario Gran Dunsparce… Tenemos suficiente. –Dijo lo último con pesar.

-No, insisto. Toma lo que necesites, por favor.

-Mu-Muchas gracias… -Aceptó.

El joven Linoone se marchó algo extrañado por el gesto pero cuando pensó en su familia y amigos comiendo hasta saciarse decidió dejarlo pasar. Pensó que quizás había juzgado mal.

-Oye Dunsparce ¿Por qué andas regalando comida como si sobrara? Esta montaña es rica pero con las cantidades colosales que comen los idiotas de abajo harán que nos quedemos sin nada para el invierno.

\- Es cierto pero… Un ejército molesto con sus autoridades puede ser igual de peligroso que el enemigo… Mi sentido normal me dice que no piensa nada lindo de mí… Y mucho menos de ti… -Hablaba cansado el viejo pokemon.

-Mmmm también esta eso… Ese "sentido normal" tuyo nunca se ha equivocado, mejor hacerle caso. –Lickitung era capaz de poner las manos al fuego por su amigo.

-Mmmmm me pregunto si alguien consiguió hablar con ese Mudkip… Debe estar asustado…

-¿Crees que es como tú?

-No… Es diferente que yo pero a ambos nos pasó lo mismo… Tengo que explicarle muchas cosas… Antes de que yo- No pudo completar su oración al escupir algo de sangre con dolor.

-¡Dunsparce! ¡Chansey! ¡Blissey! ¡Por favor vengan, está empeorando!

Las enfermeras acudieron a sanar al pokemon senil pero como costumbre no podían hacer mucho… Había algo que ellas no podían curar, algo que no entendían.

-Lickitung… Esta vida mía está llegando a su fin… Encuentra al niño y dile que esta es su última oportunidad… Que encuentre un bando y que siga hasta el final… Yo ya no- Fue detenido.

-No digas más, viejo. Se lo dirás tú cuando lo veas, así que ocúpate en mejorarte…

Para el joven Lickitung era muy duro escuchar a su amigo hablar como si se despidiera, no le permitiría decir más… No hasta que venga el famoso niño.

-Si tengo que hacer esto entonces lo haré… Todo sea por su última voluntad… No tengo de otra.

Esperó pacientemente hasta la noche por si había noticias de alguien. Bajo a los pies de la montaña para preguntar a los guardias Zangoose.

-Señor Likcitung, encontramos al Común Exploud junto con un Raticate y una Persian desmayados a unos metros del Bosque S, están recibiendo atención inmediata.

-Shiftry… Y ¿Exploud derrotado? Eso no me lo esperaba… ¿Los demás Comunes?

-Todos llegaron a salvo.

-Bien.

Permítanme explicar un poco sobre la jerarquía que se maneja en esta montaña y las colindantes.

Toda la cadena de montañas está habitada por pokemon de tipo normal o que al menos uno de sus tipos sea normal.

Todos obedecen al Gran Dunsparce, un viejo sabio que ayudó a todos en un momento de dificultad con su sabiduría y desde ese momento todos veneran por la misma, a menudo comparte su sabiduría sobre movimientos, crianza, evoluciones y la existencia de otros pokemon de nombres que nadie había escuchado antes… Nadie sabe cómo sabe todo eso.

A pesar de su apariencia o forma de actuar es un gran estratega que mantiene lejos a los enemigos y el responsable de encontrar un río subterráneo debajo de la montaña con su cola.

Pero los enemigos últimamente aumentan, pronto Dunsparce optó por atacar primero y mantener un margen entre pokemon no normales. Por eso el reciente ataque que tuvo lugar en la mañana.

Con el fin de preservar la paz Dunsparce designó generales que comandarían a cierto sector de la población apta para luchar y los manejaba según la situación, a estos generales los llamó "Señores Comunes".

Cada uno comanda a 50 pokemon normales y se turnan en ir a explorar lugares por comida u objetos evolutivos o quedarse a resguardar su hogar de posibles ataques.

En total hay 8 Señores Comunes, que comandan a 400 soldados, contando a las 78 crías y 200 no combatientes tenemos una población de 686 pokemon normales entre la mayoría de especies conocidas por Dunsparce.

-Entre más rápido mejor… Los llamaré a todos.

Lickitung confiaba en que todos terminen con esta búsqueda en el siguiente día, o eso esperaba… Ordenó a dos guardias Zangoose avisar a los Señores Comunes que habría una asamblea de carácter urgente en las faldas de la montaña.

Solo bastó 5 minutos para que todos vinieran rápidamente.

Lickitung observó a los 6 en frente suyo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor…

"Incluso aunque sé que no me harán daño estos tipos imponen… Mi lengua esta reseca."

Tauros, Kangaskhan, los hermanos Slaking, Ursaring, Miltank y Snorlax listos para escuchar el siguiente plan.


	4. Tiempos de conflicto

Lickitung observó a los 6 en frente suyo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor…

"Incluso aunque sé que no me harán daño estos tipos imponen… Mi lengua esta reseca."

Tauros, Kangaskhan, los hermanos Slaking, Ursaring, Miltank y Snorlax listos para escuchar el siguiente plan.

A pesar de haber muchísimos Tauros capaces este sobresalía de todos ellos debido a su tamaño, para hacer el cuento corto su enorme tamaño le da la ventaja en todos los combates que ha librado. Embistiendo a su oponente con Doble Filo sin dejarle tiempo de atacar es como ha logrado acabar la mayoría de sus batallas, no se sabe cuáles son sus otros tres movimientos.

La Kangaskhan a cargo es una vieja amiga del Gran Dunsparce, ella lo acogió a él y Lickitung en su momento más difícil y presenció la creación de la armada de la que es parte ahora, es conocida por usar solo movimientos normales: Puño Mareo, Latigo, Sorpresa y Retribución, pero por eso mismo es que es superada por los siguientes.

Los hermanos Slaking son los dos guerreros que sobresalieron entre los Vigoroth y lograron evolucionar enfrentando y derrotando enemigos más fuertes que ellos en conjunto, sus movimientos son los mismos salvo por un ataque, mientras que uno tiene Finta el otro tiene Golpe Aéreo, de esta manera ambos pueden hacer frente a las dos debilidades de su tipo,esto les fue recomendado por el Gran Dunsparce y le están muy agradecidos por eso, el resto de sus ataques son: Machada, Relajo y Protección. Ambos se despiertan el uno al otro cuando sucumben ante su habilidad así que mientras estén juntos no se verán afectados. Ellos fueron los culpables del ataque de la mañana.

Ursaring es uno de los pokemon mas malhumorados que habitan ahí siendo superado solo por Exploud, no le gusta comer en grupo y detesta seguir las órdenes de cualquiera, nunca fue un ser que pueda convivir pacíficamente y siempre prefirió estar solo, pero desde que aquel Dunsparce gigante lo salvó y le enseño muchas cosas útiles mejoró mucho en los combates e intenta hacer a un lado sus problemas de actitud pues ha considerado tener una familia. El movimiento Machada le ha dado gran popularidad entre sus subordinados haciendo que estos le admiren, algo que le hace sentir bien en cierta manera. Sus otros movimientos son: Danza Espada, Terremoto e Imagen. La razón por la que está por encima de los hermanos Slaking es porque él conoce la debilidad de su trabajo en equipo.

Miltank es un caso especial, a simple vista todos sienten un temor indescriptible al estar en su presencia que parece destilar maldad pero ella nunca logra entender nada de eso. Es su movimiento de atracción lo que puede ser la perdición de los guerreros anteriores y la razón por la que está por encima. Con movimientos como Onda Trueno puede paralizar a sus enemigas hembras y con ataques como Demolición y Bola Sombra ataca según la situación. Está en una relación complicada con Tauros.

Pero sin duda el ejemplo a seguir y cabeza de los Señores Comunes es Snorlax, conocido y amado por todos en la armada se alza como el más poderoso de todos y el líder de los generales que resguardan el hogar de cualquier situación, "Nunca ha pasado nada malo gracias al Gran Dunsparce y Snorlax", todos están convencidos de eso. Prueba de ello es el récord invicto de peleas que ha llevado. Todas las peleas en las que ha participado han acabado en su victoria, ha vivido casi la misma cantidad que Dunsparce y el conocimiento que él tiene en cosas técnicas Snorlax lo tiene en experiencia de combate, con su Golpe Cuerpo es capaz de derribar muchos árboles, movimientos como Demolicion y Tumba Rocas le han cedido la victoria en múltiples ocasiones…

Pero… El movimiento por el cuál es considerado el más fuerte y también la razón por la que todos están presentes aquí es el mismo.

Giga Impacto.

Uno de los movimientos de tipo normal más poderosos existentes y disponible para el que traiga vivo al dichoso Mudkip.

-Traigan al niño con vida y el movimiento será suyo. –Lickitung habló con duda.

"¿Estaré haciendo mal?" Se cuestionaba sin cesar.

Dudaba que aquel objeto extraño al que Dunsparce llamaba "Máquina Técnica" logre albergar el secreto de tal movimiento pero era la única forma de convencer a estos tipos. Pero descartaría las dudas, Exploud despertará mañana y se encargará de cuidar a todos, los demás cumplirían con esta misión rápidamente… Solo se trata de un viejo Shiftry, si se trata de ellos pueden lograrlo.

-Yo prefiero quedarme. –Sentenció Snorlax. –Ya conozco ese movimiento y dado que no soy muy rápido para una búsqueda pienso que sería mejor que dedique lo que pueda a la defensa, no podemos dejarle todo a uno. –Hablo convencido.

Sabia decisión.

-Tienes razón en eso… Está bien, Snorlax se quedará, los demás mañana partirán en busca del niño, eso es todo. –Lickitung cedió pues aquello sonaba muy lógico… No es como si no hubiera pensado en eso.

-Señor Lickitung, debo preguntar ¿Qué valor tiene ese niño? No es de nuestro tipo y tampoco creo que habiendo tomado la vida de tantos pokemon de otros tipos empecemos a salvar ahora... –Ursaring encontraba todo esto muy extraño.

-La verdad es que… Fue más una petición que una orden, no mía, del Gran Dunsparce… Su estado volvió a empeorar. –Dijo con pesar.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo último.

-Quiero que le diga lo que tenga que decirle a ese niño antes de que… Bueno, ustedes entienden. Incluso está el movimiento en juego, por favor –Se arrodilló sin importar que su lengua toque el suelo –Cumplan su última voluntad… Yo no puedo hacer nada... –Una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

-Ya veo... –Ursaring no dijo más y se marchó.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se marcharon sin decir más.

Todos fueron a buscar a aquel niño en ese mismo momento pues temían lo peor… Todos excepto Tauros al que realmente le daba lo mismo.

-Lo lograran –Le dijo Snorlax.

Lickitung no podía evitar pensar en el peor escenario, pero confiaría en que no sucedería.

Mientras tanto, Shiftry llevaba al pequeño a su hogar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-Se-Señor… ¿A dónde dijo que me llevaba? –Entre todas estas situaciones no sabía que pensar.

-Al Viejo Gran Árbol, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas ahí.

-¿Mis preguntas?

-Ese cuerpo no es tuyo ¿Verdad? –Dio en el clavo.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted sabe por qué termine así? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Podré volver a mi antigua forma? –Si había una respuesta tenía que saberla inmediatamente, toda esta caótica situación no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un momento.

-La respuesta corta es que no lo sé… Eso es algo que desconocemos, siento mucho no poder ayudarte más, en serio. –Habló con notable pesar.

-¿Me quedaré en este cuerpo por siempre? –Comenzó a impacientarse

-Te dije que no lo sé… Espera a que lleguemos ¿Quieres? –Terminó por hacer lo mismo. –Además, tenemos otros problemas frente a nosotros en este mismo momento, ¿No recuerdas a esos que acaban de atacarte? Primero concéntrate en el enemigo que tienes en frente. –Habló con un tono más calmo.

-Esos pokemon… Había uno al que no conocía, el que caminaba en cuatro patas, pero de todas maneras ¿Por qué me querían llevar? ¿Y por qué le atacaron a usted?

-Niño, ¿Conoces algo acerca de los tipos?

-¿Tipos? –Repitió la palabra como si de algo nuevo se tratase. – ¿A qué se refiere?

-Como lo suponía no sabes de eso… Escucha atentamente, los pokemon estamos divididos en tipos, actualmente hay 18 tipos en los cuales todos los pokemon se encuentran divididos, como máximo puedes tener 2 tipos, esto es muy importante.

-¿Qué? No entiendo lo que dices.

-¿Qué nunca has peleado con otro pokemon? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay tipos a los que puedes ser resistente o inmune? Primeramente ¿Qué pokemon eras antes?

-Nunca he peleado con otro pokemon pero mi padre me contaba que resistía bien los ataques de los Glalie, él es un Lucario y yo un Riolu…

-Ya veo… Son de tipo Lucha. Verás, tu padre era resistente al Hielo pues también es tipo acero, tú lo habrías sido si hubieras evolucionado pero… Bueno, ahora eres un Mudkip, eres de tipo Agua. –Calculó que faltaba realmente poco para llegar, por fin podría pasarle el problema a otro.

-Lucha… Acero… ¿Agua? ¿Entonces Emboar sería Fuego porque tiene fuego en su cuerpo y es color naranja? –Creyó haber entendido un poco.

-¿Qué es un Emboar? –Le preguntó de lo mas extrañado. -¿Un pokemon?

-¿No ha visto a un Emboar antes?

-Mira niño, hemos llegado, aquí te explicarán mejor…

El ahora Mudkip espero ver un viejo gran árbol cuando escuchó que llegaron al "Viejo Gran árbol" pero solo veía muchas hojas juntas en el suelo, como si trataran de cubrir algo.

-Me pregunto si los demás llegaron bien…

-Señor Shiftry… ¿Dónde está su viejo gran árbol?

-Estas parado encima de él.

-¿Qué dice?

-No tenemos tiempo niño, podrían estar observándonos, ¡Vamos!

-Espe-No terminó su frase al ser arrastrado debajo de aquellas hojas que parecían estar encima del suelo.

Al notar que estaban descendiendo entendió mejor a lo que se refería.

-¡Había un árbol debajo de la tierra!

-Bienvenido al Viejo Gran Árbol de Hoenn, o como le decía hace unos meses, mi casa.

Un gigantesco árbol estaba existiendo justo debajo del suelo, las hojas que estaban encima del suelo eran las de la copa.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Este árbol necesita sol…

-Hay muchos Solrock que sirven como soles artificiales, muchos pokemon de tipo Agua ayudan a nutrir las raíces en sequías y los pokemon de tipo Planta compartimos nutrientes y energía solar para que las hojas no se marchiten.

Después de la caída aterrizaron en una rama.

-Por cierto yo soy de tipo Planta y Siniestro, también debo nutrir al árbol de vez en cuando. Primero te llevaré con alguien que te explicará mejor la situación, luego vendrás conmigo.

-Claro… -Sus ojos seguían observando el escenario donde se encontraba actualmente, no lo podía creer.

Cuando entro al árbol vio un montón de pokemon que no había visto antes, habían algunos que flotaban, otros que tenían más de una cabeza, incluso habían algunos que no tenían piernas… Nunca pensó que algo como eso existía todo este tiempo fuera de su colina.

-¡Señor Shiftry! ¡Qué bueno que este bien!

El pequeño observó a este otro nuevo pokemon que parecía conocer a Shiftry. Era algo gracioso, brazos cortos, una cola larga, un hongo en la cabeza, hacía que su cara se vea graciosa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Creíste que me derrotarían? ¡Qué insulto! Hoy todos tratan de insultarme. Niño, camina.

Al escuchar que se refería a él caminó obedientemente sin quitarle el ojo al supuesto amigo del pokemon de pelo largo que se acercaba para seguir hablando.

-Disculpe señor no quise decir eso… Pero veo que tiene compañía –Volteo a ver al pequeño ser azul que no dejaba de mirarlo. –Soy Breloom, ¿Me dirías tu nombre? –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Un saludo amable y gentil al que respondería de la misma forma… pero sin querer desató una pregunta específica que conllevaría al niño a volver a sumirse en la confusión: ¿Qué es?

No lo sabía, el viejo pokemon parecía saber lo que le pasó pero como le dijo antes, él tampoco sabía… ¿Regresaría a su vida anterior? Extrañaba su hogar… El sentirse protegido y el sentimiento de pertenecer a un lugar… Cosa contraria a lo que sentía ahora.

-N-No lo sé… No lo sé… -Se detuvo en ese mismo lugar a preguntárselo más exhaustivamente dentro de su cabeza.

Le recordó a cuando se preguntaba "¿Por qué?" hasta el hartazgo.

-Es inútil. No puedes responder eso por ti mismo.

El pequeño se sorprendió de que el mayor haya hablado como si hubiera respondido a la pregunta que se formulaba en sus pensamientos.

-Shiftry, ¿Él también está pasando por lo mismo? –Sintió que había hecho una pregunta inoportuna. –Lo siento tanto, no quise hacerte sentir mal. –Habló con arrepentimiento.

No quería que el otro se sintiera mal tampoco, pero ahora estaba muy desconcertado y le faltaban ánimos para hablar.

-Está bien, ahora tiene mucho más que escuchar, ya después hablaran mejor, ahora vamos, el tiempo no espera. –Dijo intentando ser paciente.

Descendieron varios metros hasta la base del enorme árbol, a medida que bajaban el calor aumentaba y el aire disminuía, podía sentirse la presión y las escaleras se hacían cada vez más angostas.

Llegados a cierto punto Breloom se separó de ellos argumentando que hasta aquí era lo máximo que podía aguantar, si bajaba unos metros más pensaba que podía desmayarse.

El joven nunca sintió ningún tipo de presión, sentía que podía seguir descendiendo más como si de cualquier cosa se tratase.

-¿Tampoco lo sientes? Otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Atando hilos se dio cuenta de que este pokemon también había pasado por lo mismo que él y por lo visto por mucho más tiempo. ¿Qué clase de pokemon habrá sido? Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle ahora pero por lo poco que ha visto de él quizá sería mejor seguir sus recomendaciones y seguirle.

Descendieron unos metros más y entraron a una recámara donde se encontraba un nuevo pokemon por conocer, cuando el joven lo vio no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor por su figura y su color verde, estaba de espaldas pero su cabeza terminaba en una forma extraña y por el otro extremo su cola era enorme y de un verde más oscuro que su cuerpo.

-Lograste traerlo… -Habló con un tono aliviado.

-Si ¿Se lo explicarás?

-Claro, yo me encargo. Puedes quedarte aquí si deseas. –Dijo mientras finalmente se volteó.

Era un pokemon realmente alto con ojos amarillos y mirada confiada, se veía manso y apacible en este momento pero sin duda esta imagen podría cambiar en otra situación. El pequeño se sorprendió una vez más de que existan pokemon así fuera de su hogar.

-No, no quiero, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si no las hago yo nadie más las hace, te dejo al mocoso. –Se fue con evidente prisa.

-¿Tan molesto fui? –Creyó que él era la razón de su enojo.

-Para nada, ahí como lo ves en realidad está feliz de encontrar a alguien más como él, solo que no nada sincero y hace comentarios como este por alguna extraña razón. Bueno, entre otras cosas, te doy la bienvenida al Viejo Gran Árbol, soy Sceptile y aunque este árbol no me pertenece realmente soy responsable de todas las vidas que habitan aquí.

-Sceptile… ¿Podría decirme algo? Shiftry también pasó por algo extraño ¿No es así? –Lanzó la pregunta ni bien tuvo la oportunidad.

-Así es, al parecer tú tampoco has nacido solo una vez… ¿Me contarías tu historia? A cambio, te explicaré la situación actual. Seguramente ya la viviste ahí afuera.

El joven se decidió a contarle lo que le pasó hace ya más de medio día.

No pudo evitar quebrarse al recordar el ataque en su hogar, pero le ayudó para recordar que había un lugar al que debía regresar.

Desde que salió del huevo y un ser extraño le llamó de una extraña manera hasta el momento donde recordó su vida pasada.

-Ya veo… Entonces aquel pokemon que viste cuando renaciste debe tener algo que ver con los que atacaron a los tuyos, lo más probable es que sean del mismo tipo.

-Entonces corrí lo más rápido que pude, tropecé y caí cerca de un lago donde vi este nuevo rostro. Tiempo después escuche a dos Slaking que venían destrozando el bosque y levantaron una nube de humo.

-Ya veo, entonces Vigoroth y Zangoose atacaron sin piedad a los que no podían percibir nada en el humo.

-¡Sí! Pero logré evadirlos gracias a la cresta de los Mudkip, me tomó su tiempo acostumbrarme a ser más sensible a los sonidos pero puedo notar que es muy útil. Después de eso escalé el árbol más cercano y me di cuenta que ya habían algunos que se dieron cuenta del truco y peleaban con los que parecían ser los cómplices de los Slaking.

-Ciertamente un ataque planeado. Me alegra que hayas podido salir vivo de ahí, muchos no lo lograron y otros están siendo tratados.

-¿Estuvo ahí?

-Sí. Yo y Shiftry intercambiamos unos cuantos golpes con aquellos Slaking, ellos fueron los cabecillas de aquel ataque.

-¿Pelearon con ellos? Entonces ¿Supieron por qué hicieron todo ese ataque?

-La respuesta a esa pregunta es lo que debía decirle joven. Estamos viviendo una guerra de tipos, esa es la razón por la que Slaking y los otros pokemon de tipo normal atacaron el bosque esta mañana.

"Guerra de tipos" Cuando escuchó este término tuvo que entender lo que implicaba, una guerra implica bandos, ataques sorpresa y estrategia, todo con tal de ganar.

-¿Entonces por eso los Zoroark atacaron nuestro hogar? ¿Por qué somos de otro tipo?

-Así es. Por tu descripción, los "Zoroark" deben ser de tipo Siniestro...

-¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana nos enfrentaríamos a otros pokemon solo por ser de tipos diferentes? ¿Quién ordenó esto? –No podía comprender la razón de la pelea.

-Eso es… Algo que no sabemos con certeza.

-¿No lo saben? ¿Entonces quien lo sabe? ¿Quién empezó con esto?

-Nosotros solo nos defendimos del ataque, no hemos tomado una posición de ataque pues no queremos ser parte de esta masacre.

-¿Defender? ¿De quién se defendieron?

-De… El Innombrable… -Habló con cierto temor.

Se sorprendió de que alguien como él pueda sentir temor de alguien más.

-¿Quién es el innombrable? –Ahora él también habló con temor.

-Es un pokemon de tipo fantasma que nos atacó a mí y a Shiftry hace unos meses… Cuando todo esto empezó… Dijo que matándonos estaría sirviendo a su creador, lo llamó "Arceus".

-Arceus… ¿Él ordenó esta guerra? ¿Quién es ese tal Arceus?

-Es el creador de todo, niño. Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo antes de intentar matarnos. –Dijo Shiftry que salió detrás de la escalera.

-Vaya… ¿No tenía cosas que hacer?

-¡Ya las hice por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? En fin, niño, ya conoces la situación ahora es mí turno de hablar.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha y escucha muy bien, esta es tu última oportunidad. Literalmente, si mueres otra vez nadie sabe qué pasará contigo ¿Entiendes? –Habló con seriedad.

-Si…

-Entre las otras cosas que nos dejó hay algo que el Innombrable dejo como pista para descubrir lo que nos pasó… Te pregunto ¿Quieres averiguar lo que pasó?

-¡Por supuesto! Quizá pueda volver a mi antigua vida…

-Oohh, me lo suponía… -Dijo como si estuviera decepcionado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no solo vives esta nueva vida y dejas la anterior? ¿No te has visto? ¿O acaso tu muerte fue tan rápida que no sentiste dolor? ¡Ya has muerto una vez! ¡El mundo entero es ahora un campo de batalla! ¿Crees que podrás ir afuera a jugar al detective sin que nadie esté buscando matarte? ¡Que ingenuo!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo morí? Yo –Fue interrumpido.

-Exacto, no lo sé y es irrelevante. ¿Acaso no es el ciclo natural? Si vas a morir en algún momento ¿Por qué no puede ser en uno pacifico? Te lo digo ahora niño ¡No sabes en lo que te metes!

-Pe-pero mi familia está –Una vez más fue interrumpido.

-Tu familia está llorando a un cadáver ahora mismo, si vas con este nuevo cuerpo y les dices "Volví" ¿Có-Cómo crees que reaccionarían? –Hablo con dificultad.

El joven entró en razón con eso último… Incluso es algo que había pensado pero estaba ignorando… Difícilmente podría volver a aquella vida.

-Pero… Yo los extraño… -Dijo derramando lágrimas.

-Sé cómo se siente… Ellos extrañan a su hijo que murió en el ataque de los Zoroark… Tú ya no eres ese niño…

Una vez más se quebró en lagrimás…

-Pero aun así… Quiero saber lo que dejó… Solo quiero saberlo…

"Quizá no haya forma de volver… Pero al menos quiero saberlo." Era lo que pensaba pese a todo.

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión. Sceptile, trae esa cosa.

Sceptile desenterró algo parecido a un pedazo de algodón y lo puso frente a él.

-Esta es la Telaterrible que le dejó a Shiftry para que entendiera lo que le pasó… Está encantada por el Innombrable… Si la tocas lo descubirás.


	5. La Telaterrible

Sceptile desenterró algo parecido a un pedazo de algodón y lo puso frente a él.

-Esta es la Telaterrible que le dejó a Shiftry para que entendiera lo que le pasó… Está encantada por el Innombrable… Si la tocas lo descubrirás.

Con algo de temor pero también con cierta determinación se acercó a aquel viejo trozo de algodón y lo tocó.

En ese momento sintió que todos sus sentidos se apagaron, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no palpaba nada. Su consciencia era la única que seguía en pie.

-Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos acá? Pequeño ¿Cómo llego un pedazo de mi Telaterrible a tus manos? –Una voz de ultratumba que le hizo sentir miedo en todo su ser. –Bueno… Supongo que debo darte forma física para que puedas responderme…

A pesar de solo poder percibir cosas en su mente ahora pudo sentirse en un estado físico, flotando en un vacío donde estaba solo él, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que este era su antiguo cuerpo, volvió a ser un Riolu. La felicidad no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

-Yo no me alegraría tanto… -Dijo alguien detrás suyo –Cuando te di forma física se la di a tu alma que actualmente está en otro cuerpo… No has vuelto a ser lo que eras… ¡Porque esa no es la voluntad de Arceus!

Volteó para ver a quien habló hace un momento, lo que observó fue a una especie de espectro de un solo ojo rojo y dos manos muy grandes que estaban separadas de su cuerpo, un poco de gas salía de su cabeza y se acercaba poco a poco.

-¿Arceus? ¿T-Tú eres el Innombrable? –Preguntó con algo de temor.

-¿Innombrable? No niño, todos tenemos un nombre. Mi nombre es Dusclops y pertenezco al tipo fantasma… Ya que eres un Riolu eres de tipo Lucha y supongo que viniste desde la región Sinnoh, fuimos compatriotas… -Dijo con un tono algo alegre.

-¿Sinnoh? ¿Qué es eso?

-Vaya… Tampoco sabes de las regiones… Te falta mucho. Entonces ¿Con que motivo has llamado a mi alma?

-Quiero saber lo que me pasó… Quizá nunca pueda volver a mi antigua vida pero quiero por lo menos entender lo que está sucediendo conmigo.

-Ya veo… Pero me niego ¿Por qué debería darte esa información sin nada a cambio? Mejor pregunta aún, ¿Por qué no solo vas y vives esta nueva vida? No hay salida, eso es lo único que puedo decirte. –Su consejo fue sincero.

-¿Quieres algo a cambio? ¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo! –Pero el joven permanecía firme en esto.

-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero? Te lo diré. Lo que quiero es la supremacía del tipo fantasma por encima de los demás tipos ¡El gran Arceus nos ha encomendado esta tarea a nosotros y con ese fin es que ha ordenado a los 18 tipos batirse en un duelo!… -Exclamó con notable devoción. –Prueba de ello es que contactó primero con nosotros, siguiendo con su orden ya hemos dominado la región Sinnoh por completo y la siguiente en caer es esta… ¡Hoenn conocerá al tipo fantasma muy pronto! No te lo vayas a perder… -Diciendo esto último con un tono siniestro se esfumaba como si de humo si tratara. –Solo te dejaré una pequeña pista como cortesía… Eres un vividor, descubre el resto tú solo. Adiós.

Riolu vio aquel espacio oscuro destruirse y sintió que era incapaz de respirar hasta que volvió a la realidad.

-¡Niño! –Gritó Shiftry que estaba muy cerca de su cara.

-¡Aaah! –Gritó por el susto de despertar. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Estuviste muerto por 5 minutos… -Dijo Sceptile angustiado.

-¿Muerto? … -No podía creer semejante disparate.

-No tenías pulso, no respirabas y tu mirada se quedó estática… No hagas cosas como esa niño… ¿No ves que estoy viejo? –Dijo con notable alivio.

-Lo siento… Pero el pokemon fantasma me dijo algo.

-¿Pokemon fantasma? ¿Acaso tenía un ojo rojo y dos manos grandes?

-Sí, me dijo su nombre.

-Niño, escucha bien. No puedes decir su nombre ¿Entiendes? ¡Si lo dices lo invocarás!

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible? Casi pensé en decir su nombre… Está bien, no lo diré. –Se sorprendió de que existiera una habilidad como esa. –En fin, el pokemon fantasma me dijo que esta región llamada Hoenn conocería al tipo fantasma pronto… ¡También dijo que la región Sinnoh ya fue tomada por el tipo fantasma!

-¿Qué dices? Niño, ¿En serio te dijo eso? No lo estás inventando ¿Verdad? –Le interrogó el mayor no queriendo creer.

Y es que tanto Shiftry como Sceptile tenían conocimiento que habían más regiones aparte de Hoenn, pero que se enteren que una región entera ha caído a merced de un tipo es una situación bastante preocupante.

-Es cierto, él mismo lo dijo… Parecía no saber dónde estaba ni quien era, dejo entrever que hay más pedazos de esa Telaterrible.

-Interesante, pero no podemos sentarnos todo el tiempo a pensar en eso, si está tan seguro de sus fuerzas para declarar que Hoenn caerá entonces debe tener algún plan… Debemos prepararnos para la migración… Shiftry, dile a Breloom que salga a comunicarle esto a Fera, tenemos que apresurar las cosas… -Habló con cierta preocupación.

-Está bien… -Se apresuró a subir.

-Señor Sceptile… Necesito saber mejor esta situación… ¡Por favor explíqueme! –Dijo el joven con todas las ganas de aprender.

Sceptile vio con buenos ojos la actitud de aquel niño frente a las adversidades que están sucediendo en este momento.

"A pesar de haber visto a la muerte a los ojos está tomando una postura fuerte… Espero que permanezca así, es bueno que se mantenga alejado del miedo." Pensó algo aliviado.

Dentro de la mente del joven había una infinidad de pensamientos, pero entre todos podía sentir el miedo más presente. El miedo que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Dusclops lo dejó pensando en el posible futuro de sus seres queridos, para este momento acababa de enterarse de la existencia de tipos elementales y regiones… Era un gran bocado que digerir. Sumado a eso, Dusclops dijo que ambos vinieron de la misma región que ya había caído en manos del tipo fantasma…

"¿Zoroark es del tipo fantasma?" Se cuestionó.

Ciertamente los Zoroark no parecían tener muchas características en común con Dusclops que sí era un tipo fantasma… Había encontrado una discordancia.

Aunque puede que un escenario posible sea que después de haber caído su manada, el tipo fantasma haya atacado a la región Sinnoh derrotando también a los Zoroark… Sonaba razonable para él.

Esperaba que tanto su familia como Emboar se encuentren con vida…

-De acuerdo Niño, te explicaré detalladamente lo que sabemos hasta el momento, pero a cambio necesitaré que te comprometas. –El adulto estaba dispuesto a apoyar al joven en su superación.

-¿Comprometerme?

-Pronto ejecutaremos un plan de escape, planeamos dejar el Viejo Gran Árbol y salir de esta región. Para movilizar a todos los pokemon que residen aquí necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible.

-¡Claro! Cuenten conmigo para pelear. –El muchacho estaba listo para su revancha con aquellos que le atacaron.

-No. No permitiremos que pelees. –Dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces como ayudaré?

-Los pokemon contra los que te enfrentaste en la mañana eran solo subordinados de los verdaderamente peligrosos, yo y Shiftry nos enfrentamos contra los dos Slaking y casi perdemos alguna extremidad así que por eso preferimos que solo los guerreros más aptos los enfrenten por momentos, difícilmente puedo vernos ganar contra todos sus líderes… -Habló denotando cierto temor.

El joven comprendió que sería más sensato obedecer a los que tienen más experiencia.

-Está bien, prometo ayudar de cualquier otra manera que pueda. –Estaba dispuesto a contribuir. –Por cierto, ¿A dónde piensan migrar?

-¡Oh! pues nuestro plan siempre fue migrar a la región Sinnoh, bueno, para ser sinceros ese fue el plan de Shiftry, dice tener aliados ahí. Por supuesto debe estar preocupado por lo que les haya pasado, por si no lo sabías él es de Sinnoh… -Dijo eso último suavizando la mirada.

-Shiftry es de Sinnoh… ¿Usted también es de allá?

-No, yo nací en Hoenn. Nos conocimos después… En fin, Shiftry fue a avisarle a algunos aliados que tenemos en el Lago Feral, también vendrán con nosotros, de esta manera podemos asegurar a 7 pokemon aptos para mínimamente escapar con vida de una pelea con los líderes del tipo normal, mientras tanto te enseñare todo lo que para que salgas con un mejor panorama de la situación.

El joven se preparó para poder escuchar y entender lo mejor que pudiera.

Mientras que el joven se disponía a aprender lo suficiente sobre este nuevo mundo, Shiftry debía reunirse con sus aliados para comunicarles sobre un cambio en la fecha acordada, a este punto no solo le preocupaba esta región, ahora también estaba preocupado por lo que les pase a sus seres queridos en Sinnoh…

"¿Ellos estarán bien? …" Comenzaba a pensar.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve ruido que escuchó a la lejanía.


	6. Lago Feral

Se detuvo por un momento en la rama de un árbol medianamente alto y volteó para ver si alguien le seguía. No vio nada, pero sabía muy bien de que había alguien observándole, la experiencia le daba esa certeza.

"Afortunadamente he llegado" Pensó mientras saltó a la copa de un frondoso árbol.

Su perseguidor espero un momento para seguirle y cuando saltó al mismo árbol pero no encontró rastro de Shiftry.

-Esto es interesante cuanto menos… - Kangaskhan que había notado otra presencia cerca se ocultó para observar quien era pero ahora solo se encontraba con la vista a un precipicio que tenía un lago en el fondo. Ella sabía que según los subordinados de Exploud un viejo Shiftry salvó al niño de ellos, había perdido una oportunidad de oro.

Sin saber lo que realmente pasaba, Shiftry descendía por el lago hasta una gruta bien escondida que llevaba a una cueva sin agua, en la superficie le esperaba un conocido suyo.

-¿Qué tal Shiftry? No sueles venir a saludar todos los días. –Dijo un Wartortle que hacía de guardia.

-Deja los saludos… Debo ver a Feral, debemos acelerar el plan de escape, esta región caerá pronto…–Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

No falto nada para que el joven centinela corriera a avisar a su superior de la llegada de Shiftry y su mensaje, corrió a través de las galerías de la cueva viendo nuevamente a incontables heridos y pokemon entrenando para el combate, después de unos minutos llegó al cuarto donde su líder se encontraba estudiando.

-¡Gran Feral! Shiftry ha llegado con noticias alarmantes, ¡La región caerá! ¡Debemos acelerar el plan de escape pero aún es muy pronto! ¡Tendremos que parar los entrenamientos y eso-

-¡War! ¿Qué te dije sobre mantener la calma? –Dijo el gigantesco pokemon mientras acariciaba la cabeza del joven centinela.

Un inmenso pokemon de tipo agua puro que alcanzo la última etapa de evolución y ahora estaba al mando del plan de escape junto con el grupo de Sceptile, Feral el Feraligatr.

-Yo me encargaré, no temas. –Habló con seguridad calmando al temeroso joven. –Crou, acompáñame a hablar con Shiftry.

-Sí señor.

Por las prisas el joven no se percató de la presencia de Crawdaunt que se puso de pie para seguir a su líder. Cuando los vio partir no pudo evitar pensar el peor de los escenarios mientras escapaban.

-Espero equivocarme pero… Siento que se viene algo realmente terrible.

La noche había terminado y el día siguiente comenzó, los Señores Comunes se reunieron después de una búsqueda sin mucho éxito.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Ese Shiftry siempre ha sido escurridizo pero suena bastante extraño que haya desaparecido en ese lugar… -Ursaring estaba pensando investigar por su cuenta.

-Yo también encontré un lugar bastante sospechoso, es una cueva en la que vi a algunos pokemon refugiarse, me gustaría ir con alguien más para investigar, quizá no esté el niño pero haya algo aún más importante. -Tauros mencionó lo que descubrió para que después no le digan que no hace nada.

-Nosotros podemos ir contigo, quizá sea un centro donde se reúnen los que sobrevivieron al ataque de ayer, si hay algún líder lo mejor será erradicarlo. –Habló uno de los hermanos Slaking.

-¿Qué harás tu Miltank? –Preguntó el otro de los hermanos al ver que Miltank no había dicho nada.

-Yo iré con Ursaring y Kangaskhan a donde estaba el Shiftry, me parece que por lo menos encontraremos pistas del niño si lo seguimos.

-Entonces es un plan.

Sin más que decir volvieron a separarse esta vez con un plan más concreto…

"Niño malo"…

Un escalofrió recorrió la cresta de Mudkip quien despertó como si hubiera escuchado a un fantasma.

-Buenos días… Pequeño… -Dijo el joven Breloom que venía con una cesta de bayas. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, aunque hay algo que me inquieta… -Habló con temor.

-¿Qué es? –Se sentó para escuchar al niño.

-Bueno, a decir verdad… Me siento observado. –Dijo mientras miraba a todos lados, esta sensación le era realmente aterradora.

-Seguramente es por el hecho de haber estado en el ataque de ayer, no te preocupes, el Viejo Gran Árbol es totalmente seguro, todos los días los Vileplume esparcen su Dulce Aroma en un árbol que está totalmente lejos de este así que los depredadores y atacantes se acercan raras veces por aquí y además…

Mudkip dejo de prestar atención a Breloom cuando sintió una mano bastante fría en su cabeza.

Breloom seguía hablando de lo seguro que era este árbol mientras mordía alegremente las bayas que trajo.

El joven no podía decir nada, estaba paralizado por el miedo y en medio del terror de sentir esa mano descender por su cuello olvido como respirar, escuchó una voz que soltó un tenue susurro que parecía indicar que esta situación le estaba causando gracia, acto seguido el joven sintió que la presencia había desaparecido y poco a poco recobro el aliento, Breloom no se había dado cuenta de nada y había hablado todo este tiempo.

Aquella extraña presencia había visto algo de diferente en aquel Mudkip y decidió interactuar con él mientras tenía tiempo.

"Qué curioso, los fantasmas suelen asustar a los vivos y cuando esa vida suya acaba ellos se convierten en fantasmas… Pero algunos parecen haber roto esta regla. Quiza esta sea la razón por la que padre estaba tan entusiasmado últimamente" Pensó aquel ser espectral mientras atravesaba aquel árbol hasta que llegó a cierta recámara y se sintió observado por una penetrante mirada.

Volteó en dirección hacia donde estaba el otro pokemon que le observaba, un Sceptile que le estaba viendo directamente a los ojos "¿He sido descubierto? ¡Imposible!" Pensó incrédulo.

Sceptile que se dirigía a seguir estudiando había notado alguna presencia, creyó haber visto algo pero al no ver nada pensó que tanto tiempo bajo tierra lo había vuelto paranoico, iría a estudiar a otro lado.

"Jejeje… Quizá al sumirme en mis pensamientos he perdido la concentración y casi soy descubierto poniendo en compromiso mi misión, que patético ¿Acaso no puedo pensar en dos cosas al mismo tiempo? ¿Soy estúpido?" Aquel pokemon continúo su camino preguntándose la razón de su incompetencia como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa con otro pokemon.

Sceptile se encontró con Mudkip y Breloom al subir de estancia, Mudkip agradeció al mayor por haberse quedado hasta tan tarde y contarle todo lo que sabía sobre ventajas y desventajas de tipos, pensó en contarle aquel momento escalofriante pero descartó la idea al no ver ningún propósito ni motivo.

-Sceptile, ¿Vienes a entrenar? –Breloom preguntó entusiasmado, siempre la hacía ilusión practicar con sus mayores.

-Estaré estudiando por unas horas después debo arreglar algunas cosas para el plan de escape, Mudkip necesitaré que vengas para que sepas como proceder.

-Ah claro estaré ahí. –Mudkip seguía pensando en el plan de escape, era la única forma en la que podría moverse a la región de donde proviene, sabía que no debería buscar a su familia pero al menos tenía que saber que estaban bien…

Durante la noche Shiftry había discutido la situación actual con sus socios, había acordado acelerar todo el proceso de escape en el que aseguraban que por lo menos el 70% de los pokemon que habían reunido hasta el momento logren llegar a la siguiente región. Pero no siempre se puede estar de acuerdo completamente.

Crou, el Crawdaunt que era la mano derecha de Feral se oponía totalmente a abandonar Hoenn. Aunque hayan sido las palabras de un niño al escuchar que la región Sinnoh había caído en manos del tipo fantasma pensó que lo mejor era evitar moverse de Hoenn y pelear para evitar que caiga también. Feral no compartía esta idea y se mantuvo firme en la idea de migrar a Sinnoh, pues sabía por Shiftry que en Sinnoh habían fuertes guerreros que no cederían ante nada.

-Si todos terminamos muertos no será mi culpa. –Crou habló mientras salía de la habitación.

-Shiftry, puedo entenderlo, estamos yendo a la boca del lobo ¿Cómo estas tan seguros que los guerreros en Sinnoh han sobrevivido al supuesto reinado del tipo fantasma?

-Lo sé, los pokemon de Sinnoh son realmente capaces, ellos no morirían tan fácilmente. –Shiftry hablaba con convicción.

-Pero no hay forma de saber lo que está pasando por allá.

-Confía en mí ¿Sí? –Realmente no quería seguir esta conversación.

-Estoy manteniendo nuestro acuerdo y cumpliendo mi promesa… Pero tengo el derecho de preguntar, solo dime porque estas tan seguro de que estaremos mejor allá que acá. –Feral comenzaba a alzar la voz.

-No puedo decirte… -"Si tan solo todo fuera tan sencillo" Pensó.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estas ocultando algo? –Cuestionó con temor.

-¡No! Es solo que no sé cómo decir esto y yo-Fue interrumpido.

-Comienza diciéndolo, Shiftry estamos cargando no solo nuestras vidas, hay cientos de pokemon inocentes que dependen de nosotros ahora, no puedo simplemente llevarnos al peligro sin saber bien en donde los estoy dejando. ¡Pensé que sabrías eso!

-¡Lo sé pero esto es diferente!

-¡¿De qué manera?!

-Hay alguien ahí, alguien que puede cambiar todo esto… Es un pokemon legendario.

-¿Un pokemon legendario? –Feral corrió hacia una recamara que estaba muy apartada de las demás, en ella se encontraba una persona encadenada que se asustó mucho al verlo y un Politoed que apalaudía alegremente también al verle entrar.

-Politoed necesito que le preguntes algo al humano, que nos repite que es un "Pokemon legendario"

-Ah claro, es fácil. –Politoed aplaudía de manera que con cada combinación de aplausos el humano en cautiverio podía decodificar una letra, hasta entender toda la frase: "Pokemon Legendario Otra Vez"

El humano asustado del enorme pokemon con fauces enormes respondió de la misma manera temblando y temiendo por su vida, pasaron minutos hasta que politoed entendió todo lo que el humano trataba de comunicar.

-Ya veo, los pokemon legendarios son pokemon muy especiales y raros, se diferencian del resto de nosotros pues muchos están relacionados con ciertas leyendas que los humanos inventan para intentar explicar el origen del mundo.

-La otra vez no le presté mucha atención pero quien iba a pensar que terminaría siendo algo importante… Shiftry ¿Cómo se llama ese pokemon legendario? –Preguntó al mayor que recién llegaba.

-Su nombre es Uxie, es conocido como el ser de la sabiduría en Sinnoh, con su ayuda podríamos incluso detener esta guerra sin sentido…

-Pues bien, eso suena mejor. Shiftry, no sé porque no me lo quisiste decir antes pero gracias por confiar en mí.

-No es importante. –Shiftry dijo eso mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba con cierta prisa.

Feral notó que Shiftry no se encontraba cuando hicieron hablar al humano sobre lo que sabía, que fue el momento en que menciono a los pokemon legendarios.

"¿Ya lo sabía de antes?" Le pareció extraño.

-Shiftry tu…-Fue interrumpido por una estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar y parecía ser capaz de derrumbar la cueva.


End file.
